


My Worthless Grandson!

by Kohitsujisama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Familial Love, Family Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, Grumpy Old Men, Jealousy, Love of the Game, M/M, Matchmaking, Romance, Volleyball, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kohitsujisama/pseuds/Kohitsujisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old man Ukai (Keishin's grandpa) comes to Karasuno to watch a practice match against Nekoma. The older Ukai gets a little 'friendlier' with Takeda than Keishin is comfortable with. Drinking and shenanigans to follow...!</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Worthless Grandson!

**Author's Note:**

> characters:
> 
> • Ikkei Ukai- (69) Former Karasuno HS Volleyball Coach. Retired. Coach Keishin Ukai’s grandfather.   
> • Keishin Ukai- (26) Shop keeper/ Karasuno HS Volleyball Coach.   
> • Ittetsu Takeda- (29) Karasuno Volleyball team’s Faculty Advisor. Teaches Modern Japanese   
>  Literature.  
> • THE KARASANO VOLLEYBALL TEAM  
> • Yasafumi Nekomata- (68) Nekoma Volleyball team Advisor/Coach  
> • Manabu Naoi- (26) Nekoma Volleyball team Coach  
> • Saeko Tanaka- (21) Ryunosuke Tanaka’s older sister. Wadaiko drummer.

STORY OCCURS soon after Haikyuu! Season 2 Episode 6…..

[KARASANO GYM]

The air was thick with excitement in the gym as the Karasano Volleyball club warmed up for their first home practice match with their sworn rivals, Nekoma High School. His puking and other ‘pre game rituals’ aside, Hinata was the picture of perfect concentration. The game was his. No way Lev would get the better of him today. Not even Kenma’s amazing sets could break his concentration. Today was the day he started fighting his own battles. Today was… different. 

Something in the air around him was different. Like an animal sensing its prey; Hinata suddenly found himself running, jumping and attaching himself to the window of the gym, eyeing the personage outside who would change the temperature of the game all together. 

Hinata:  
(excited) "Ukai jii-san?!?!"

The Ungrateful Second Years:  
(terrified) "EHHH!!!"

The entire Karasano team stood at attention as their former leader graced them with his presence. 

Hinata:  
(excited) "Coach! What are you doing here?”

Grandpa Ukai:  
(proud) "Heard about the practice match. Came to see how my Crows are fairing against this pack of strays."

Coach Nekomata shot his lifelong rival a disapproving eye.

Nekomata:  
(frustrated) "What was that old man?"

Ignoring Nekomata altogether Ukai the elder address his former troops who stood at attention.

Grandpa Ukai:  
(dignified) "Carry on men!"

Karasano Volleyball Team:  
(riled) "Osu!”

As the elder Ukai took his seat on the bench it was like the whole place was suddenly engulfed in flames. The whole team, even those who’d abandoned volleyball during his reign, felt re-energized by the man. They wanted nothing more than to make him proud and realize their victory over Nekoma in the Legendary Battle of the Garbage Dump! 

Both teams resumed their warm ups as the older man made his way to the sidelines and made himself comfortable. As he found the most advantageous spot, his successor finally arrived.

Ukai:  
(encouraging) "All right fellas! Lets do this!"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(judgmental) "Late as usual Keishin. You are still the coach aren’t you?!"

Ukai:  
(irritated) "Tsk. Had shit to do old man. If you’re gonna be here make yourself comfortable but try not to distract my team."

Takeda:  
(excited) "Ukai-kun!"

Hearing their name both Ukais turned to see the pleasant albeit nearly breathless face of Takeda Ittetsu. It irritated Ukai the younger that Takeda’s first reaction in seeing his grandfather was to do a double take. Looking back and forth between Keishin and the former coach; Takeda was obviously comparing the two. Just like everyone did. It was frustrating to say the least. With Coach Nekomata already here he didn’t need anyone else comparing him to his grandpa, especially not Takeda. 

Ukai:  
(irritated) "Takeda. Jii-san. Jii-san. Takeda-he’s the boy’s faculty advisor."

Adding to Ukai’s frustration Takeda’s bright smile that had originally been aimed directly at him redirected from one Ukai to the next.   
Glimmering eyes and warm smile beamed as he shook the hand of the retired coach. 

Takeda:  
(excited) "Coach Ukai! Its nice to finally meet you in person!"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(charmed) "Like wis-!"

He needed to get his head in the game. Watching his granddad flirt with his co-sponsor wasn’t how he’d planned to spend his afternoon. The only way he foresaw this day ending was with him doing what his grandfather never had. Today was the day that shop attending, bleach blonde, pierced, delinquent   
Keishin Ukai, was going to do what his Granddad had never been able to. Today was the day his team would beat Nekoma. 

Ukai:  
(determined) "Line up!"

The starters took their places on the court, before the old man yelled his final words of encouragement.

Grandpa Ukai:  
(proud) "Oi Shrimpy!”

The focused red head acknowledged the man.

Grandpa Ukai:  
(devious/encouraging) "Give em’ hell."

Hinata:  
(excited) "Yosh!"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(charmingly) "Takeda-kun.” 

The whistle blows, the ball goes up but Keishin’s eyes aren’t any where near the court. Takeda moved further from the coaches’ bench and closer to the stands where the elder Ukai beckoned him.

The older man smiled to himself. Smirked more like. Ukai senior was not only expertly blessed in his ability to coach the game but had always been unrivaled in his ability to read people. The easiest of which was his grandson. Since Keishin was a toddler his grandfather could read the youngest Ukai like a book. Mostly because it was a book he’d already read. The kid was just like him. He knew his grandson was the type to fall for anything that challenged him.

The eldest Ukai knew Keishin’s attitude well enough to tell that addressing the volleyball club’s advisor with such familiarity, meant this game was going to prove more entertaining than he’d originally hoped.

Grandpa Ukai:  
(flirtatiously) "Takeda-kun. Make yourself comfortable. There’s plenty of room here in the stands. Tell me about yourself.” 

\----------------------

[MONGOLIAN BAR & GRILL]

Grandpa Ukai:  
(impressed) "Take-chan! Bottoms up!"

Takeda:  
(excited) "Don’t mind if I do, sir!”

It turned Ukai’s stomach to sit at a table and drink with the men who’d beaten him so badly. The boys had put forth a valiant effort. They’d wowed him like they did every time they faced a tough opponent. He’d coached his best too, but he hated to lose. They’d barely been at the bar for half an hour and he could already feel himself getting just a little drunker than he should be.

Grandpa Ukai:  
(flirtatiously) "Take-chan! Call me Ikkei! I don’t need to sound any older than I already am!”

Ukai:  
(pissed) "Can it old man! Sensei, don’t let this dusty old pervert boss you around!”

Takeda:  
(entertained) "Hehe..”

Nekoma:  
(cocky) "Another win in the books for us! How you like them apples Ikkei?"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(defensively) "You’ll be calling me Ukai-sama next time our boys meet yours you shameless old cat!!”

Takeda:  
(entertained) "I really was pleased by how much both teams have improved since they met last.”

Naoi:  
(under his breath) "Even if Karasano did lose…”

Ukai:  
(under his breath) "Shut up you.”

Grandpa Ukai:  
(impressed) "And with Take-chan here as their leader, Karasano has no where to go but up! Up! Up!"

Saeko:  
(excited) "Up to the main stage!”

Grandpa Ukai:  
(excited) "High as they can fly!”

From where Keishin was sitting there was something about this drinking party that didn’t feel quite right. It wasn’t just the loss to Nekoma that was making his beer filled stomach feel sour either. Sadly enough, he was almost used to losing to old man, Nekomata. But what seemed to make it worse was the he felt like he’d lost to both old men! 

Since the day he was born he’d been compared to his Grandpa. Their looks, their athleticism, their voices, it was always something. Since taking up the coach’s mantel he’d been worried that he’d never make it out of the old man’s shadow. But tonight Keishin felt totally at ease with the game he’d coached. And even if the old man would never admit to it, Keishin knew the elder Ukai was proud too.   
So what was the nervousness he felt? It was the same bar they frequented, they were even seated at the same table as usual, with basically the same set of people (except for the addition of his grandpa). 

Then it clicked. The face seated across from his was not the same. Staring back at him over her beer was Tanaka Saeko. That was Takeda Sensei’s spot. But somehow Takeda had wound up on the other side of Ukai’s ji-san. (Who by the way was being a total letch.) Not only could Keishin not see Takeda through the iron wall his grandfather built between them, but Gramps had been hogging the man all night long! Keishin had had his fill of lonely drinking and excused himself to the men’s room but upon his return saw a sight that would have made his grandmother turn over in her grave. 

The oldest filthiest grandfather any boy could have been cursed with was kissing his co-worker!   
Seeing the sight from across the room Keishin broke into a dead sprint in an attempt to save Takeda from his lecherous Granddad. As he ripped the two apart it was obviously apparent Keishin had misunderstood something about the current situation. 

Takeda, glasses propped atop the crown of his head, gaped at the man in wonder as his grandfather started laughing at him uncontrollably.

Takeda:  
(curious) "Do you see it Ukai-kun?"

Ukai:  
(confused) "See what-?"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(amused) "The eyelash Keishin! I could have sworn I saw one right under Take-chan’s eye earlier! But these old eyes…."

As Keishin took his eyes off Takeda’s unsuspecting porcelain face, he saw an evil glint in the old man’s eyes. 

Ukai:  
(ticked) "I’m going home. Make sure you get lost on your way back old man!"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(hysterical) "Keishin! Are you drunk already!?! Come back I wanna see that beet red face of yours again! Hahah!!!”

Takeda:  
(modest) "Ukai-san. I’d best be getting home myself. We have an early practice ahead of us tomorrow.”

Grandpa Ukai had seen the look of longing on Takeda’s face the moment Keishin had exited the saloon doors. Takeda’s departure was surely a sign of his need to ensure that the youngest Ukai made it home safely. The eldest Ukai could tell this was the type of man Take-chan was. 

Grandpa Ukai:  
(happy) "Takeda! You’re a good man! You take care of my crows! And that Grandson of mine too! You make sure to take good care of my Keishin too, alright?!”

Slightly embarrassed Takeda simply nodded his head, paid his tab and exited the bar. 

\---------------------------

[MONGOLIAN BAR & GRILL]

Grandpa Ukai:  
(impressed) "He’s a good drinker, that sensei."

Nekomata:  
(confused) "I see you still got some spunk left in you too Ikkei! What’s up your sleeve old man? At the rate you’re going you’ll make Keishin-chan so jealous that you’ll never see your great-grandchildren!"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(peaceful) "Some people you’ve gotta rile before they see what’s right in front of them!"

Grandpa Ukai:  
(nostalgic) "Besides I doubt I’ll live long enough to see my great-grandchildren, so… So as long as Keishin is happy I’ll be happy too.”

If there was one thing Nekomata didn’t want to address it was his friend and rival’s mortality. In his heart of hearts he knew neither of them would go out without a fight. And despite the fact that tonight he’d won the battle. The war was far from over. Ikkei and Keishin would see to that.

Nekomata:  
(frustrated) "He’s right! There’s no way he’ll live to be an old man what with the way you lot have been drinking tonight!"

The older Nekoma coach orders the whole table another round. Saeko Tanaka looks greedily at the amber liquid in the mug before her. In stark contrast the younger Nekoma coach Manabu Naoi feels his stomach turn as the emending symptoms of a tail-tale post-Nekoma-win-night-out hangover already creep up to over take him.

Naoi:  
(whiney) "Urghhh!"

Nekomata:  
(fired up) "To your health Ukai! May you live to see the Legendary Battle of the Garbage Dump once more!” 

Grandpa Ukai:  
(invigorated) "I’ll drink to that!”

Saeko:  
(happy) "Here Here!”

The cheerful blonde sitting next to his slightly green co-captain, causes Nekomata pause. He smiles a smirky smirk to his friend and longtime rival as their people reading skills have once again detected a match made in heaven. 

Nekomata:  
(coniving) "Now then! Since that lightweight grandson of yours has someone to drag his drunk ass home… What should we do with poor Naoi-kun?!"

Naoi:  
(frustrated) "I’m not that drunk coach.”

Nekomata:  
(matchmaker-y) "Not yet you’re not! But the night is young! What about you Saeko-chin?!? You look like a lady in the market for a sturdy husband!”

Saeko & Naoi (in unison):  
(embarrassed) "Ehh?!?!"

Nekomata & Grandpa Ukai (in unison):  
(entertained) "Urghhh! Hahah! Ah youth! Hahaha!"

The old men laugh together and but soon start yet another round of bickering.

[ON THE STREET OUTSIDE THE BAR]

It had only taken Takeda a moment to assess, which way Ukai had gone. When he was stressed or frustrated the younger man left a trail of cigarette butts that littered the street like breadcrumbs in a child’s fairytale. Takeda followed the butts till he found Ukai lighting yet another cigarette at the end of the side walk just two streets over from the bar. 

Takeda:  
(glad) "Ukai-kun!"

Something in Keishin was more excited than he should have been to see his co-sponsor. He found it especially cute how Takeda waited for the crosswalk light to change before crossing the street to meet him, despite it being well past 11 and there not being a single car in sight. He really was an honor student. 

Making it across the street Takeda joined Ukai and perched himself against the wall next to the chain smoking coach. They stood in quite silence for a few moments almost able to see their breath against the cool night air. 

Takeda:  
(kind) "It was nice to finally get to meet the legendary Director Ukai…”

Ukai:  
(frustrated) "He’s not that great you know?"

Takeda:  
(curious) "Hm?"

Keishin was suddenly aware that he’d actually vocalized his most childish thoughts. 

Ukai:  
(frustrated) "The old man! He’s just a lousy old geezer with nothing in his head but volleyball."

Takeda:  
(teasing) "Sounds like you too have a lot in common."

Ukai:  
(frustrated) "Well at least I’ve still got my looks! And a full head of hair! And my health.” 

As soon as he said it Keishin regretted it. After all he loved his grandfather and knew there was a possibility that the old man wouldn’t be around much longer. For some reason he thought he needed to keep talking to recover from the slip and continued to yammer on. 

Ukai:  
(frustrated) "And I can drink a hell of a lot more than he can! "

Takeda:  
(teasing) "He’s only old because you’re too young!"

Ukai:  
(frustrated) "No such thing! "

Takeda:  
(wisely) "Haha. Ukai-kun I’m sure we could both learn a lot from someone like him. Not just about Volleyball either. I’m sure he’s amassed a lot of knowledge about a lot of things-"

That was all the patience Keishin could muster. In a moment of sheer, crazy, completely irrational thinking all the things that he thought made him feel like he wasn’t good enough turned to dust. His lack of education, the fact that he was younger, none of it seemed to matter in that moment and all Keishin Ukai could think to set himself apart from anyone else in that moment was to plant a big wet one right on the lips of Ittetsu Takeda.

Ukai:  
(nervous/excited) "See?!? Old man cant do that now can he?"

Takeda starts to walk back to the bar. 

Takeda:  
(humorously) "I dunno. Lets go see!"

Ukai:  
(nervous/irritated) "You can’t kiss him after you’ve kissed me! That’s too weird! He’s old enough to be your grand dad too ya know!”

No matter how clumsily he ran, Ukai’s long legs quickly caught up to the smaller man. Grabbing his arm and spinning Takeda around to face him, Ukai suddenly felt his brashness catch up to him as he found himself face to face with Takeda. The shorter man’s eyes were wide and full of nothing but Ukai. Keishin Ukai.

Ukai:  
(confident) "Besides you like me better than him!”

Takeda blushes.

As soon as the words left Ukai’s mouth he realized they were true. Takeda’s persistence in getting him to coach the team, the early morning wake up calls, the drinks they’d shared as friends. They were all Takeda’s way of saying ‘Keishin, I love you’. 

The realization that the modest blushing man before him was in deed head over heels in love with him hit Keishin like a spike to the face. The effects of his realization were so profound and dizzying, they made the younger Ukai question his sobriety. He’d only had a few beers but he was floating, on cloud nine, and as obvious as it was he wanted to hear it. He wanted Takeda to say so himself.

Ukai:  
(nervous/excited) "Don’t you?"

Takeda:  
(nervous/excited) "Yeah.”

“Yeah” wasn’t exactly what he wanted to hear from Takeda but with the way the smaller man was blushing and biting his lower lip nervously, if he’d told Ukai the 3 simple words he wanted to hear, there was no telling what Ukai might have done to the sensual sensei; in the middle of the street, in front of any and everyone who had eyes to see.

He knew it wasn’t the best idea but with Takeda looking at him that way he couldn’t just ignore it without feeling like a coward. Stooping to the smaller man’s height, Takeda felt Ukai’s warm breath against his ear as the taller man breathily asked;

Ukai:  
(nervous/excited) "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Straightening back to his original height, Ukai shines Takeda one of those trademark smirks. It gets the older man every time. Takeda had really started to wonder if he had a thing for bad boys when he met Ukai but had come to realize it was that smirk that really made his knees weak. The warmth against his ear and the breathlessness of Ukai’s husky voice coupled with the smell of tobacco and lavender was almost more than he could handle. He’d almost resigned himself to a puddle of blushing mess before he remembered what he’d said when he first convinced Ukai to be the coach. He couldn’t teach their team to preserve if he was going to let that smile get the best of him! He was going to fight back with the best of his ability!

He tries his best to sound sexy as Ukai made him feel. 

Takeda:  
(sexy/nervous/excited) "I thought you’d fall for such an obvious ploy.”

Takeda tries to keep a straight face as a blush creeps up Ukai’s neck and onto his high cheekbones. Unable to keep his mature façade, Takeda grabs the lapels of Ukai’s jacket and pulls the blonde into a clumsy second kiss. 

Takeda pulls back quickly after the initial peck. Ukai isn’t sure which of the two is more shocked. 

Ukai:  
(nervous/excited) "Well then I guess I fell for it.”

Takeda:  
(nervous/shy) "You did?”

Hmm Ukai hums affirmatively into a third more passionate kiss. 

Takeda, being the responsible adult, comes to his senses first, realizing the middle of the street may not be the best place to be acting like a couple of hormonal teens. Assessing his options Takeda grabs Ukai’s hand and quickly leads the coach the remaining 2 blocks to his apartment. 

\---------------------------

[THE NEXT DAY: VOLLEYBALL PRACTICE]

Keishin was used to early mornings and late nights manning different aspects of the family business, but he’d never found himself in the company of someone like Takeda. His innocence and unintentionally overt sexual nature would keep any sane person up all night. 

They’d agreed it was best not to arrive together but when he saw Takeda again after a night of shared kisses and revealed feelings, he couldn’t help but notice the slight swell to Takeda’s lips as the brunette yawned into his elbow as he handed Ukai his share of the morning coffee. 

\---------------------------

The ever responsible Karasuno Captain and a second year Grandpa Ukai never thought he’d see again, had split the team and were engaged in an all out battle, they are mid game when the eldest Ukai arrives to find Keishin and Takeda sitting unnaturally close to each other on the coaches bench. He walks closer to see both men are asleep on the other’s shoulder. 

A quick smile spreads to the old mans face as the two halves of the Karasano Volleyball team battle while their coach and faculty advisor snooze contently on the side lines. 

It does the former director’s heart good to see that his idiot grandson is finally starting to see what’s been there all along. But no matter how precious Keishin’s newfound happiness, there was Volleyball to be played. The elder man’s smile transformed into a terrifying grimace as he attempted to serve his grandson’s head across the court. The smack echoed throughout the gym. 

Grandpa Ukai:  
(scary/harsh) "Wake up you worthless grandson! You're the coach aren't you?!?!?

end


End file.
